


An Idle Moment

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned once again, the Doctor and his companions find time hangs heavy on their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idle Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to mark [Bubble Wrap Appreciation Day](http://www.national-awareness-days.com/bubble-wrap-appreciation-day.html), whose existence I learned of from QI.

Zoë yawned. "How long are they going to keep us here, anyway?" 

"As long as they like," the Doctor replied serenely. 

"Well, it's very boring." She shifted her position, causing a fusillade of detonations from her dress. 

"Och, Zoë, will you stop fidgeting?" Jamie complained. "I canna sleep wi' that racket going on." 

"There are always other ways to pass the time," the Doctor said. He squeezed Zoë's cuff between his fingers, until a bubble burst. "Try it, Jamie, it's very therapeutic." 

_Pop. Pop._ "Aye, it is." 

Zoë couldn't help giggling. "Just be careful what you squeeze," she warned them.


End file.
